


The Final Scene

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Retirement, a touch of sadness, all relationships mostly just implied, ideas for the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: This is just how I would personally like the show to end.





	The Final Scene

The scene fades to black before a new house is shown. It appears older and is built close to the bunker. Sturdy, wooden planks make up its walls and black shingles cover the roof. A garden surrounds the building. There's a porch with people on it.

A date shows on the screen: April 2036

 

The camera zooms in, and the people come into focus. There’s a porch swing with an older man sitting next to a young man, and next to that is a single chair with another, taller man in it with a short, young man sitting on the floor between his legs. In front of them is a small group of children.

They’re years older, but it’s still easy to tell that the older men are Dean and Sam Winchester, which make the younger looking men their angels. All the children surrounding them, about nine in all with the oldest being twelve and youngest being five, are hunter’s kids. Each child is on the porch, body leaned toward Dean as he spun a tale, a kid-friendly version of one of their hunts. His free hand flailed around as he spoke passionately, the other hand held firmly between Cas’ palms.

This was an everyday occurance for them. And it was something they loved.

Other hunters would leave their children at the bunker with them, where they knew they were safe, so they could hunt free from worry. So that the kids wouldn’t have to spend an unspecified amount of time alone in a shitty hotel room or somewhere else. This way, the kids would also make friends with others who knew what it was like to have a hunter parent. Kids who wouldn’t mock them and who they could talk to. They wouldn’t need to be worried about protecting themselves, either. Whether it be from monsters or other humans.

This way the kids wouldn’t have to go through what Dean and Sam did while growing up.

It was just after supper, and Gabe and Cas had just returned from their run. Every night they left to check on the kids parents. Sometimes they would get there just in time to save them. Other times. Well, they didn’t like to think too long on those times.

Sam knew it was one of those times when Gabe came up to him, all dark eyes and heavy frowns.

“I’ll call Alex.” It was the only thing Sam had to say, and Gabe nodded. As he put the phone to his ear, he pulled Gabe in close to him. This wasn’t the first time they’d had to do this. But that was why they had a group of people to take in the kids if this kind of thing happened. It was one of the first things they had set up before they started letting the kids stay. Since there was never a guarantee a hunter would make it back from a hunt, it was better to be safe than sorry. Thankfully, they didn’t have to make the call very often.

“Hey Alex,” Sam silently greeted the doctor over the phone.

“Hey,” Alex said back. There was a breath were Sam knew she was waiting for the reason of the call. She knew that tone of voice already. The sad one that meant something had happened. Sam wasn’t sure whether he was grateful of it, or saddened by it.

“Alex, do you have room for another kid?” Sam asked her. He knew there was a good chance she would say no. She already had four kids, two hunter kids and two kids they had saved from vampires. But she had told him to come to her first whenever this happened, instead of one of the other volunteers.

“I’ll take them,” Alex answered and Sam could hear the smile in her voice.

“Thank you,” Sam couldn’t help but smile. Even though it hurt that it had happened, and it would be difficult to explain it to the child, Sam still knew that they would have a loving home. And that made it better, if only a little for now.

He hung up the phone and bent to kiss the forehead of the angel in his arms.

When they were younger, Sam remembers Dean being worried about retirement. Thinking that it was out of their reach. Hunter’s didn’t usually get out of the business, except through death. And there were reasons for that. But, as he looked back at where Dean played with some of the kids, he knew this was a retirement plan both of them could get behind.


End file.
